Independtly an not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to conduct Phase II and Phase III Studies in Patients with Disseminated Solid Tumors. The tumors to be included in these studies shall be limited to the following: Large bowel cancer, Bronchogenic cancer, Malignant lymphoma, Head and neck cancer, Endometrial cancer, Ovarian cancer, Bladder cancer, Soft tissue cancer, Breast cancer, Prostate cancer, Bone sarcoma. A minimum of 400 patients whall be included in these studies with no less than 25 patients from any one tumor type.